Harry Potter and the Seventh Year
by miss literature
Summary: Harry defeated Lord Voldemort and he, along with Hermione and Ron, have decided to go back to complete their education at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: A Heated Heart

Harry defeated Lord Voldemort and he, along with Hermione and Ron, have decided to go back to complete their education at Hogwarts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1, A Heated Heart

Harry could not believe this was the last time he would pack his trunk for Hogwarts. The last time he would fold up his invisibility cloak, letting its translucent cloth slide through his fingers, and place it in the upper right hand corner of his trunk. The last time he would be running at platform nine and three quarters with a cart full of belongings. He thought this through as he began to place all his neatly folded robes, care of Mrs. Weasley, in his trunk. He heard a muffled groan come from the bed next to him, Ron was up.

"Bloody hell, is it eleven already?" Ron said, looking at his watch. He pushed off the covers and slowly pulled his lanky body from beneath the sheets. Harry watched him walk out onto the landing, heard a pop as Ron disapparated, and then a crack as he apparated into the bathroom. This was their morning routine. Harry had already packed all his robes and things when Ron arrived back with brushed teeth and combed hair. He began to pack his trunk, but about halfway through there was a light knock on the door.

" 'S open!" Ron said, without turing around, but Harry could see the small smile forming on his face, which appeared every time he heard this light knock. Hermione opened the door and walked in.

"Ronald, you still haven't packed your trunk yet? For Merlin's sake, we're leaving in an hour! Have you been asleep all this time?"

"Nag, nag, nag, that's all I ever get out of you. We're not married, you know." Ron said this all while looking at Hermione with the biggest smile on his freckled face, which, Harry noticed, Hermione couldn't seem to help but return.

"Well Ronald, I'll help you." She began walking toward him and Harry knew it was his time to leave. He ducked out and headed down the stairs, where he ran into Ginny.

"Oh, Harry, I didn't know you were already awake." She said, catching his hand in hers. He loved when she did this. He smiled at her and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. Ginny kissed him back, her lips on his, and he could feel his heart beating like it was on fire. This is what Ginny did to him. And apparently, he did it to her too, for after a minute or so, Ginny had to pull away to catch her breath.

"Oh Harry, you're the best thing to make me really wake up in the morning." She said, blushing slightly. Harry hooked his arm around her and lifted her in one sweeping motion.

"Down to breakfast, my lady?" Harry said, looking in her dazzling eyes. Ginny kissed him on the lips and Harry felt the fire again, and had to pull away to keep from dropping her. He took this as a yes. Once down the stairs Harry gently set Ginny on her feet and lead her to the table where Mrs. Weasley had just placed a large plate full of homemade pancakes, with fresh blueberries picked from the recently-renovated garden. Once home to an infestation of gnomes, it now belonged to every fruit you could imagine. Grapes ripening on vines, raspberries bursting from bushes, peaches hanging from trees, it was perfect. It had been Hermione's gift to Mrs. Weasley for letting her and Harry stay with the them at the burrow all summer. Harry finished his breakfast and turned to ask Ginny if she needed help packing, but Mrs. Weasley beat him too it.

"Oh Ginny dear! Have you finished packing? Have you even _started_ packing? Oh my, come along now, we better get this over with." And with that Mrs. Weasley dragged a scowling Ginny toward her room. Harry washed up his dishes then turned on the spot with a pop, and one crack later he was in his room. What he saw was too much for his eyes to bear. Ron lying on his bed, Hermione straddled on top of him, lips locked and moving, as though it were an art. Ron's hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. The soft moans of pleasure emanating from Hermione. And it was all over with a crack. Hermione jumped off Ron, who stood up immediately. Both were pinker than Madame Putti's tea shop on Valentine's Day. Ron began rambling about laundry that needed to be folded and immediately disapparated, Hermione tailing him closely. When they were gone Harry shifted his weight from foot to foot, rooted to the spot, and tried not to think about what he had just seen. This had been the second time he walked in on his two best friends. Last time, he caught a glimpse of Hermione, back against the wall, eyes closed, breathing heavily and moaning Ron's name while he kissed up and down her neck and her chest, before they had jumped apart and quickly disapparated. Finally able to push these images from his mind, he ambled around the room looking for his list of books and things he would need this year. It was strange that Ginny would be in his class now, seeing as he hadn't gone to school the previous year. He picked up his list and turned as he heard someone enter the room. It was Ginny.

"Oh that was dreadful, I _hate_ when mother treats me like I'm two, asking me if she should pack a teddy bear for me." Ginny said, rolling her eyes and walking toward him. Harry sat down his list and let her wrap her arms around his waist and pull him into one of those heart-smoldering kisses. Harry kissed her back hungrily, pulling her closer to him and cupping his hand to her face. Ginny let out a moan and then pulled away slightly, locking eyes with Harry. He knew what she wanted.

"Oh Ginny, I don't know, your mum's downstairs and we're leaving in half an hour and Ron and Hermione..." He trailed off as Ginny dragged him toward the bed. She pulled his shirt off and began kissing him again while rubbing her hands along his bare arms. She touched every part of his torso before letting her hand rest lightly on the top of his belt. She tugged at it. _This is wrong this is wrong this is wrong._ Harry said to himself. His belt was on the ground, he was on the bed, Ginny was on top of him. She pulled off her shirt and shorts, and Harry felt his pulse quicken as he saw the lacy intimates she was wearing. She was sliding off his pants. She was rubbing her hands on the tops of his thighs, he could feel his blood rushing.

"Ginny, I can't we...oh Ginny." He moaned as Ginny rubbed on him through his boxers. Harry sat up and pulled Ginny towards him, guiding her by placing both his hands on her hips. He still had his boxers on and she still had her lace on, however, when she straddled him it was like there was nothing there at all. She bent and began kissing him and Harry felt himself automatically pushing her into him with his hands. Ginny sat up and moaned, so he guessed he was doing it right. It wasn't even sex, and yet it felt so good. Just the pressure of her on him. He kept going, doing it harder, until Ginny was moaning so loud he had to put a _muffilato_ spell on the door. Ginny with her head leaned back, Ginny with her eyes closed, Ginny screaming his name. He didn't stop, he couldn't stop, it felt too good. Finally he felt Ginny convulse and slow down, her breathing coming in deep and ragged. She lay next to him with her hand in his boxers, playing with him. Soon he had climaxed too, and he suddenly felt quite tired. Ginny leaned over and kissed him on the lips, deep and smooth. Harry felt guilty about what had just happened. Harry had sworn to Ron he wouldn't try anything too serious with his sister. Ginny twisted this, saying Ron only didn't want them to have sex. Harry highly agreed with this, at least. Ginny was too perfect, too pure, Harry couldn't take that from her. Harry didn't want to do what he had just done, but it had felt so amazing. Ginny got to him like that, made him do things he thought he'd never do. Ginny pointed out that they could do a lot of pleasurable things without having sex. Of course, Ginny wanted Harry badly. She told him this often, and, no matter how much Harry wanted her too, he just couldn't. He felt Ginny shift her weight and stand up from the bed. She was so beautiful, there with her hair in tangles and her body shining with sweat. Harry couldn't help himself. He stood up, walked around the bed, and kissed her, enveloping his senses in that familiar flame.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"For being perfect." He said, with a smile. Ginny beamed back at him, then began to search for her clothes. Once they both had dressed and visited the bathroom, they headed downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley bustling about the kitchen attempting to tidy things up.

"Oh, there you are, what have you been doing all this time?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"We er, were just..." Harry started. But Ginny quickly finished for him.

"I was helping Harry finishing packing, mum."

"Oh, how nice of you Ginny dear! Well then, go off and find Ron and Hermione for me! Harry, could you be a dear and help me load these trunks up before Arthur gets home?" Harry nodded and watched as Ginny headed toward the stairs leading up to the twins old room, where Hermione had been sleeping.

"Uh, I think they may be busy...in the laundry room...folding clothes. You might want to knock first." Harry said so that only Ginny could hear him. A look of realization dawned on her face, and then she looked a little disgusted, before she quickly turned on her heel and headed the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2: Alone in Number Twelve

Chapter 2, Alone in Number Twelve

Harry began to load the trunks into the car Arthur had secured from the Ministry, and soon Ron was by his side while Ginny hung back, chatting with a red faced Hermione. Harry glanced to his right and noticed Ron was also quite rosy-eared and tried not to imagine what Ginny must have walked in on. He had told her to knock. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud _crack _as Mr. Weasley appeared out of thin air and waved everyone over. Harry headed toward the slightly balding man along with everyone and saw Mrs. Weasley embrace him with one of her rib-crushing hugs. This simple sign of love made Harry smile and think of Ginny.

"Hello kids!" Mr. Weasley beamed. "All set to head over?" He said, motioning towards the car. Everyone nodded and slid into the magically enlarged back seat. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got into the front passenger while a large, official looking wizard held the driver's seat. He had a thick, black mustache, bulging arm muscles, and a rather heavy-set jaw. Harry noticed something gleam as the sunlight shone through the front windshield and caused rainbow reflections of light to dance across the dashboard. He peered closer to see that it read _Hunter Monkop, Auror_,beneath which it said_ The Department of Magical Law Enforcement of the British Ministry of Magic. _The man took one last glance around before driving off the grass toward the gravel drive that lead away from the burrow. Harry knew when they had made it through the magical barriers, because he noticed Hunter's hands tightening on the steering wheel and he could guess his eyes were in overdrive, trying to check all angles at once. Sure, Harry knew that a few death eaters were on the loose, but he seriously doubted that any of them would attack, especially in the broad, afternoon daylight. Without Voldemort, they were nothing. Harry squirmed around in his seat, lost in thoughts of death eaters who could be potential threats, although his mind kept drawing a blank. Before he knew it, that car had come to a stop in front of the ever familiar number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Harry pushed open the car door, got out, and looked at the house's peeling black paint, dirty windows, and yellowing lawn with love. This place was so familiar to him, he was glad to be back. He started to take a step toward the worn steps leading up to the house when Hunter stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Official orders of Kingsley Shacklebolt. I'm to check the entire premises before anyone is allowed to enter." And with that, he turned on his heel and headed for the front door. Harry felt slightly annoyed, but guessed he understood. He couldn't imagine what the death eaters had left behind after they had raided the place. He watched Hunter climb the steps, open the door, slide in, and quickly shut it behind him. He waited for howls of intrusion, and, when none came, turned to help unload the trunks. Within fifteen minutes, Hunter came back out, looking fit as when he went in.

"Looks like they sure did dirty up the place, but, other than that, everything seems to be in order." Harry didn't bother telling him that it was probably no dirtier than it had been. Hunter began picking up trunks and taking them inside while Harry turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the latter of whom had a handkerchief pulled out, and was dabbing at the corners of her eyes with it.

"Oh Ronnykins! Ginny dear!" She said, pulling them both into hugs. Harry noticed that Hermione stifled a laugh at the sound of 'Ronnykins!' They were only to be staying a week on their own at the house, cleaning and getting ready for Hogwarts.

"Now don't forget to keep an eye on these two Hermione! And I'll be meeting you all at platform nine and three quarters to see you off come September first. Oh, all in your seventh year! You grew up too fast!" She said, catching Ron and Ginny, who were attempting to sneak back toward he and Hermione, in another fierce hug.

"Mum..." Ron said, turning slightly red. She released them and then turned to Arthur with a stern look.

"Oh right. Well, behave yourselves or else Molly and I will see to it you never have another moment of freedom!" He said this with a wink while Mrs. Weasley looked satisfied. She gave out one more round of hugs to everyone before climbing in the car beside Arthur. Hunter nodded to Harry and the rest before getting behind the wheel. Everyone waved and Harry heard Ginny let out a sigh of relief when the car had finally turned around the corner. She turned and trekked toward the house and everyone followed. Once in the house, Harry noted that it was noticeably dirtier than it had been before. A new layer of grime coated the floors and the walls looked worse than dank.

"Oh this really is dreadful!" Hermione exclaimed, yanking a dust-covered finger away from the door knob. She then resorted to closing the door with her foot and Ron looked as though he was about to succumb to a fit of giggles.

"Well, we must start cleaning this immediately! There is no way I am sleeping in this filthy house!" Hermione said. Harry agreed and wondered how long it would take with all four of them cleaning.

"Kreacher?" Harry called tentatively. There was a crack as the aged house elf appeared in front of him.

"Master." Kreacher said, bending into a low bow. Hogwarts had done him well. He was cleaner and his skin looked brighter, his green eyes less dull.

"Hi Kreacher, we have decided to clean this place from top to bottom. Would you mind helping?" Harry saw Hermione frown a little at his request, but decided she would be pleased with him in a moment.

"And Kreacher, I was thinking, you enjoy all the heirlooms of the Black family, so any we find while we clean, you are free to keep. And...and I'd like to give you anything and everything that belonged to Regulus." Kreacher looked startled and with a squeak flung his tiny arms around Harry's legs.

"Master is so generous to Kreacher!" He sniffed, large tears streaming out of his eyes.

"He _will_ need somewhere to keep all those things Harry." Hermione said with great emphasis.

"Oh yeah, er..." Harry said. He hadn't though of that. "Well, uh, you can have a bedroom Kreacher. Any one you please, I'm sure there's enough. How many are there anyways?"

"Six master! And Kreacher know which one he wants, if Master would be so kind as to allow him it." Kreacher exclaimed, large tears still dripping down his cheeks.

"'Course. Which one?" Harry said, feeling sorry for ever thinking Kreacher didn't feel anything but hatred.

"It's on the second floor at the end of the hall. It belonged to Master Regulus." He said, and Harry noticed he said his previous master's name with such care. Kreacher had truly loved him.

"It's yours." Harry said firmly. Kreacher squealed and ran loudly up the stairs, causing the portrait of Mrs. Black to scream _Filth! Mudbloods in my house! Out, OUT!_

_"_ Oh, and Kreacher...you can have Mrs. Black's portrait, as long as you keep it in your room." Kreacher stopped half way up the stairs, turned, and sped toward the portrait. With his face overjoyed, he pointed a finger at the edge of the frame and with a loud _POP_, it came loose from the wall and fell into his open palm. He carried the screeching painting up the two flights of stairs, they heard a door open, then close, and there was silence. Harry glanced up and made a mental note to remind Kreacher to take the elf heads as well. Then he turned to face Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"I was thinking Ginny and I could take the top two floors, while you two took the ground floor and the kitchen." He said to Ron and Hermione.

"Of course! We'll get started right away!" Replied Hermione, who flicked her wand, causing the small, glittery purse she had at Fleur and Bill's wedding to come flying out of her trunk and into her outstretched hand. She opened it and rummaged around until she was elbow deep.

"Aha!" She shouted, pulling out a tub full of cleaning supplies with great effort. Ron took the tub from her and easily set it on the floor, taking off the lid.

"I figured this place would need a good scrub. I've packed everything I could think of here. Well, what are you waiting for Ronald, let's go." She said, heading toward the tub and grabbing out a few oddly shaped bottles and what looked to be several enchanted scrubbing pads. She grabbed onto Ron's arm and marched toward the stairs heading down to the kitchen, looking determined. Once they were gone, Ginny smiled at Harry and motioned to the tub. He followed her over toward it and grabbed some enchanted scrubbers of his own and a handful of intriguing rubber gloves. Ginny followed suit and they headed up to the first floor for what was to be the seven most grueling hours of cleaning he had ever experienced.


	3. Chapter 3: Consumed with Desire

Chapter 3, Consumed with Desire

The place simply shined. No, wait, it did more than just shine, it _sparkled_. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and even Kreacher (elf heads) cleaned the Noble House of Black inside out, scrubbing every nook and cranny relentlessly until all traces of decade-old dirt were annihilated. The wallpaper no longer tinged gray, but was an illuminating shade of white. The cherry wood floors gleamed fresh with polish and all the brass doorknobs glistened. Currently, they all slumped on chairs and couches in the grand drawing room, utterly exhausted. Only Kreacher was still bouncing around, elated that all things Master Regulus had been bestowed upon him. He handed out brimming glasses of icy pumpkin juice, even serving Hermione with less difficulty than was usual for him, as he still often looked at her as though she were filth, ignoring the scolds he received from Harry. Harry watched the way Ginny drank with allure. Her perfect lips parting a bit, the slight tilt of her head, why was she all he thought about? Even the most trivial things she did. She was unbearable in the best way possible, and Harry wouldn't have it any other way. Hermione let out a sigh and shifted her position on the antique, mint arm chair she was sitting on before she spoke.

"That cleaning was deathly. But I suppose it was worth it." She added, glancing around at the now majestic room.

"Harry, d'you think we could head off to our rooms? I know it's only eight thirty, but I'm beat. You said we could just pick a room, right?" Ron said.

"Go for it. But I've already taken Sirius's, if you don't mind." He said.

"'Course not, it's your house mate!" Ron said, pulling himself off the couch and stretching his arms above his head. Hermione and Ginny both stood, compelling Harry to follow suit, and they headed up to the top floor. They reached a long hall containing two large, oak doors on each side and one at the end, which Harry assumed to be Kreacher's. Sirius's was the first to the left of it and he walked toward it, placing his hand on the doorknob to let everyone know it was his now. Ginny automatically took the one on the same side as his, while Ron was directly across from him, and lastly Hermione was diagonally from him. There was a pause before Ron was the first to push his door open and soon the sound of turning doorknobs filled the hallway. He heard Hermione gasp with delight.

"Oh look! Harry! This one has a window seat! It will be absolutely perfect for reading!" Harry crossed the hall into Hermione's new room and saw what she was talking about. The wall on the opposite side of the room held a large, elegant window with intricate metal work around the edge, beneath which a large ledge jutted out, creating a perfect, Hermione-sized seat.

"Harry...do...do you think you would consider, uhm, buying a few, furnishings for the rooms. Maybe a few cushions. I don't mean to be asking for money or-" Harry cut her off.

"Of course Hermione. I was planning on giving you each some galleons so you could update your room, make it a bit more personal?"

"Oh Harry that's wonderful! Thank you!" She squealed, flying at him and hugging him tight.

"It's really no problem Hermione." Harry laughed. He could only guess how many book cases she was going to try and get her hands on. She released him and turned back to looking around in admiration and Harry headed out to Ron's room. Upon entering, he knew it was perfect for Ron. The ceilings were vaulted and it had the largest bed in the house, he was sure. Ron seemed to have noticed the bed too, for he was stretched out on it already half asleep. Harry laughed and then crossed the hall to Ginny's room. Although it was a bit smaller than the rest of the rooms, he was positive Ginny would be happy that it belonged to her. In the far right corner was a black-iron spiral staircase, which lead up to a loft just big enough for a full sized mattress, and, seeing as there wasn't a bed anywhere, he assumed it's previous owner had thought the loft was a good place to sleep as well. Ginny was sitting up there with her eyes closed and looked to be deep in though. Harry cleared his throat.

"Hello Harry! Isn't this neat? I absolutely adore it." Ginny beamed at him. Harry could only smiled at her, for he found himself at a sudden loss for words.

"Come on up!" She said after a few seconds. Harry clambered up the staircase without much trouble and climbed into the loft with Ginny.

"I don't have anywhere to sleep tonight, you know." She said while tracing patterns on his wrist.

"I'm sure Hermione wouldn't mind sharing her bed until I can buy you a new mattress." Harry gulped. The last thing he needed was for Ron to wake up before him, no matter how unlikely that was, and come in to find his little sister asleep in his bed. Ginny pouted.

"Harry, I want to sleep with you, not Hermione." She said.

"Ginny, I don't know. Your brother would be right across the hall and I don't want to do something we might regret later."

"Harry James Potter." she started, "For one, I don't care what a big git like Ron thinks, besides, I'd bet a galleon he's already asleep and won't wake up until well after everyone else. Secondly, I just want to sleep with you Harry, nothing more. I promise. Lastly, there isn't a thing on this earth I could do with you that I would regret." Her face was set into a stern mold. Harry contemplated her words for a minute before sighing.

"I guess it will be alright, just for tonight I mean." He said slowly. He watched as Ginny tried to hide what was apparently an enormous smile. They both descended the staircase and entered the hall to find Hermione leaning against the wall with a small frown on her face.

"Something's missing." She stated, her face remaining in a furrow. She stood like this for several minutes before finally whipping out her wand and casting a silent spell. With a loud clanking noise, Harry noticed that each door now contained a silver plaque, and each had the name of the person who now owned the room etched in loopy cursive on it. Harry heard Ron wake up with a yelp and dash out into the hall.

"What's all the- OI! Who did this!" He shouted, pointing at the newly placed name plaque. It said Ronald in formal cursive.

"I did of course." Hermione said with raised eyebrows.

"Well why in the bloody hell did you put Ronald? Change it to Ron!" He demanded. Hermione simply laughed and waltzed back into her room. Ron seemed a little ticked but didn't argue any further and disappeared through his doorframe, leaving Harry alone in the hall with Ginny. She walked toward him with a large t-shirt tucked under her arm, closing the few feet there was between them in a matter of seconds.

"I'm really tired, don't know about you, but I'm dying to go to sleep." She slipped past him into the room and began changing into the oversized shirt that read Weird Sisters across the front. Harry looked away but still caught a glimpse of her back, smooth and the color of ivory. She faced him while she pulled her hair out from the neck of the shirt.

"Coming in?" She asked. He nodded and entered the room. Ginny closed the door and he stood there a little awkwardly. He had never slept with a girl before. He didn't even think he'd slept in the same room as a girl besides Hermione, and she didn't count. He usually slept in boxers, and now he didn't know what to do. He couldn't sleep fully clothed, but he hadn't brought more than one t-shirt, which he'd just spent the last several hours cleaning in. While he was pondering this, Ginny came over to him and started kissing him. His brain fogged, his heart burned, he could feel her sliding off his pants. He pulled her closer and kissed her still, every inch of his body ablaze. Ginny slid her cool hand into his and he held onto the small bit of her that he loved so much. She pulled away and took off his shirt.

"It's sad that I have to kiss you simply to get you ready for bed." She said with a smile. She gave him one last peck before striding over to the bed and promptly getting underneath the covers. Harry stood there in shock, half naked, before his brain finally began to whir, and he turned off the light before joining her. She snuggled to him and Harry liked the warmth of her cheek on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and felt a shiver go down her spine when his fingers grazed her bare neck. He began to stroke her hair softly, and soon he was slipping into unconsciousness.

Ron lay awake in his new bed which was pleasantly larger than his own at the burrow. He turned over and shivered as the covers shifted, revealing his bare shoulders to the cold air. Although he had just spent all day cleaning, he didn't feel tired, he felt restless. He sat up and thought about what he wanted to do. Sitting there in the still quiet of his longing, he heard the muffled creak of a bedspring through the wall. Was she awake or just turning in her sleep? He yearned to find out. He stealthily slid from beneath his covers and tried unsuccessfully to resist the giant shudder that came from him due to the icy draft in his room. He crossed the floor, his bare feet making a small slapping noise. He pulled his door open as noiselessly as he could and slipped down the hall to Hermione's door. He knocked softly and waited. No response. He tried again a little more loudly and heard the spring creak more clearly this time. He caught the pitter patter sound of tiny feet traveling across the floor before the door opened a crack. A shimmering brown eye peered at him for a second before, upon realizing who it was, the door opened completely.

"Ronald, what are you doing up at this time of night?" Hermione said. She looked adorable in a large white v-neck shirt that stopped at her mid-thigh.

"Can I come in? I'm freezing my ass off out here." He whispered.

"Language Ronald!" But she stepped aside and let him in. Her room was warm and smelled of her, a rich warm vanilla, which made Ron love it instantly. He went and sat on her bed, still dressed in only boxers, while she shut the door and followed him over.

"What did you need Ronald?" She said, still standing up.

"You." He replied while reaching out and grabbing her wrist. He gently pulled her down on top of him and kissed her. Her shirt had risen up half way in the process and Ron loved the feeling of her hot skin on his. Her lips were soft and full and made him want to kiss them forever. He broke free for a moment and got beneath the comforter, pulling Hermione along with him. He turned on his side to face her and started kissing her again while running his hand along her bare legs. Hermione drew her body closer to his and slid one leg up, gracefully wrapping it around his hip. He could feel the weight of her pressing into him and he let out a moan. He moved his hand up from her thigh and over her surprisingly bare behind.

"Hermione, are you...are you not wearing underwear?" He asked, a little shocked. Hermione let out a laugh and looked at him as though she were saying _what kind of girl do you take me for?_ She slid his hand from her back side to her hip, were he felt a soft band of satin. He looked down to discover Hermione was wearing a thong. He lay there stunned. His Hermione? He must be dreaming. He looked down again causing Hermione to let out another laugh.

"What Ronald, am I not allowed to be sexy simply because I like to read?" She said with a mischievous smile.

"Bloody hell..." Ron said, trailing off as he felt his lower region become rigid. Hermione seemed to notice too and let her hand skim down his side. She delicately put her hand on the bulge in his boxers and looked at him questioningly.

"What? You mean you never touched Vicky's?" He demanded, praying silently that she had never even thought about it. She shook her head.

"Ronald, do you mind, or, if you don't want to, I'm just curious and..." she said nervously. It was Ron's turn to smile. He slid off his boxers instantly and lay on his back so that Hermione could have full access to him. He heard her gasp.

"Oh my goodness, _Ron_!" She exclaimed. He smirked. She had called him Ron, not Ronald. She tentatively reached out a hand and touched him, causing electric waves of heat to explode in his chest. He turned back to face her and started kissing her again, his erection grinding against her. She moaned and clutched onto his arms while he strung kisses down her neck. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him on top of her. He reached for the bottom of her shirt and locked eyes with her. She nodded and he dragged it over her head and threw it aside. He saw her eyes flicker to her nude chest self-consciously and he leaned down and kissed her.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, now kissing around the exposed flesh on her torso. He felt her shudder as he kissed along the top band of her underwear. He placed his hands on each side and gently pulled them down. He didn't long to be inside her, he just longed to have as much of her fiery skin on his as possible. They kept kissing, now with the occasional swirling of tongues. Hermione took Ron's hand had placed it on her pink flesh. It was wet and warm and intoxicating. He slid a finger in and her and she gasped with pleasure. The tightening of her hands on his back was enough to drive him wild. He took his finger out then quickly slipped it back into her softness and received a chorus of moans from Hermione.

"Ron, Ron please don't stop." She breathed in his ear. He kept going and Hermione's groans of pleasure became more high pitched. Finally he felt her body jerk and then go still in his arms. He loved the way her hot breath was coming out in gasps on his neck. He tilted her head up and kissed her gently and then pulled her close to him, letting their bodies melt into one. Suddenly she turned to face him and pushed him onto his back. She was kissing him passionately first on his lips, then onto his neck and chest. He felt the sheets tauten beneath his hands when her lips touched his lower abdomen. And then it was like someone had sent waves of pleasure all throughout his body. Her tongue was swirling on the tip, working its way down to his base. Her wet lips applied pressure to all the right places. Ron was trying hard not to groan. She worked her hand into motion and concentrated on the top and Ron felt as though he were being pleasured exactly as he had always dreamed. He felt it coming and tried to warn her, but it was too late. He expected her to quickly lift her head, but she stayed where she was and let him continue to explode in her mouth. He sat up a little and let out a gasp that he couldn't contain any longer. He fell back onto the bed as soon and he had finished and lie there panting.

"My God, Hermione..." He exhaled. He pulled her close to him and held her, refusing to let go.

"You're mine Hermione, and you always will be." He said. She smiled.

"I am yours Ron, always." She sighed and kissed him one last time. Ron tucked her head under his chin and feel asleep with ease, dreaming of what was his.


	4. Chapter 4: Bathroom Conversations

Chapter 4, Bathroom Conversations

Harry blinked awake to a feeling of comfort. Something warm and soft was in his arms. He looked down and realized Ginny had become entangled with him during the night, her body curved against his. Her face was smooth and she looked lovely. He didn't want to change that. He lightly slid his arms from around her waist and attempted to get out of bed without disturbing her. He failed. Ginny stirred and turned over to face him.

"Leaving me in bed, were you?" She said.

"No, I just didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." He said, retreating back underneath the covers. Ginny sat herself up a little and kissed him. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"So what are we doing today?" She inquired. "Now that this place is clean we must enjoy ourselves. We go back to Hogwarts in less than a week!"

"Well, I was thinking we could do some shopping. You need a bed and I know Hermione's dying for some nice book cases. And we still haven't gotten our things for school." The amount of tasks that needed to be done suddenly weighed down on Harry like a ton of bricks.

"I don't _need_ a bed Harry, I can sleep with you." Ginny said. Harry laughed then climbed out of bed.

"Breakfast?" He asked her with a smile. She nodded and walked over to her trunk. She rummaged around before picking out some shorts and slid them on. Then she threw some pants at Harry before following him out the door. Knowing Ron would still be asleep he knocked on Hermione's door to tell her to come down for breakfast. Assuming she would be awake, he walked in before waiting for a response to his knock. He instantly wished he had waited. Hermione was lying against Ron's bare chest sporting an equally bare chest, although Ron's arm around her covered her up pretty well. Harry was thankful for that, at least. Both Hermione's and Ron's undergarments were strewn across the floor and the bed sheets were in tangles around them. Hermione woke up at the noise of Harry's footsteps and she went instantly red and gasped. Harry's feet were frozen although he was yelling at his mind to turn around and make a hasty exit. Hermione yanked the sheet up to her neck causing Ron to wake up and look around.

"What...oh. Uh, good morning Harry." He said. Harry nodded at him. This movement seemed to finally help his legs kick into gear, because he turned and promptly walked out into the hall, closing Hermione's door behind him. Ginny looked at him questioningly.

"Uh. R-Ron uh, s-spent the night it seems." He stuttered. Ginny's mouth formed a letter o, and she looked from Harry to Hermione's door several times. Then she cleared her throat awkwardly and headed down the stairs, turning her head to make sure Harry was following her. Once down in the kitchen Harry tried to forget what had happened and became focused on the task at hand: breakfast. Harry could make a decent bowl of macaroni, but he was no culinary genius. He started to suggest to Ginny that they call Kreacher down, but she had already begun rummaging around in the cupboards. After a minute or so she emerged holding a pan, some large bowls, and flour.

"Biscuits alright?" She said, while raising her wand and saying _accio milk! _Harry nodded eagerly and began getting out plates and silverware. He then watched in interest as Ginny exhibited cooking skills clearly gained from being the daughter of Molly Wesley. She measured, whisked, and rolled, and within twenty minutes produced a large plate of fluffy, golden biscuits. Harry reached for one and buttered it while Ginny did the same. They were the most delicious biscuits he had ever had, and for that he leaned over and kissed Ginny. She laughed.

"Like my cooking do you?" She said. But before Harry could respond, Hermione and Ron entered the kitchen and took a seat without raising an eye to either of them. They each reached for the plate and their hands brushed causing them to flinch away. After a second or so, Ron's hunger seemed to get the better of him and he took three biscuits. Hermione then tentatively took one and they buttered in silence. After being fully immersed in the awkward quiet for what seemed like hours, Hermione finally spoke.

"These are lovely Ginny."

"Thanks! It's the best I could do with what we have. We really need to go to the store. Would you come with me this afternoon?" Harry appreciated the way Ginny seemed to effortlessly take the atmosphere from cumbersome to normal in a matter of seconds.

"Of course." Hermione said, notably less withdrawn than before.

"After that, we should head out to Diagon Ally. We need to get our books and I need to run by Gringotts." Harry said. Everyone mumbled an agreement and finished eating. Harry stood up and reached for his plate, but Ginny slapped his hand away.

"Go shower, I'll take care of this." She said with a smile. She was so perfect.

"Thanks." Harry said at her. He hesitated for a moment, but then leaned down and kissed her quickly. Ron and Hermione had no right to complain. No right whatsoever. He turned to head upstairs and heard the screech of a chair. He glanced back to see Ron excusing himself as well.

"OI! Wash your plate you git!" Ginny said. Ron turned prepared to argue, but Hermione simply flicked her wand and his dish soared to the sink. Ron turned pink and muttered a thank you. Once Harry reached the second floor he rounded on Ron who stopped suddenly and almost fell backward down the stairs.

"Ron! What were you THINKING!?!?" He whisper-screamed, so as not to be heard downstairs. When Ron didn't say anything, he continued on.

"I don't care if you and Hermione have sex every night, but right across the hall from Ginny!?!" He demanded. Ron finally seemed able to speak.

"We didn't have sex!" He said, turing red. Harry let out a scoff.

"Oh yeah, I just happened to find you two naked in bed together this morning with your underwear thrown on the floor!"

"We didn't! Honest mate!" These words seemed to relax Harry a bit. Truth be told, Harry found the idea of Ron and Hermione having sex extremely odd. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but something about it bothered him severely. He settled for the fact they were Ron and Hermione and that he had know them since first year.

"Still Ron, I mean the way I found you this morning you might as well have. Just, look, try and keep your love life a little more discrete. Okay?" Ron nodded in agreement then disappeared into his room.

Harry took a long, hot shower and thought over how he reacted to Ron. Was he simply mad because of what it might of done to Ginny? Sure she was only a year younger, but with these things, it felt to Harry as though she were a first year. He didn't want Ginny exposed to that. He didn't want her precious mind tainted. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that that wasn't it. Was he mad...was he made because Ron might have beat him in something? That Ron might have done something before him, especially something so personal and with Hermione? He pounded his fist against the wall and watched drops of water fall from his fingers onto the floor. Why was he getting jealous like this? These things weren't a competition! These things were private and _special_. He didn't understand himself. He loved Ginny. Ron was his best mate. The last thing he should be doing is considering sex a...a _tournament_. Besides, even if Ron did do it first, so what! Why should Harry be jealous? Why couldn't he let Ron have just one thing to himself. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He felt like he was at war with himself. He slid down onto the cool tile floor, unaware of the steam fogging his glasses. He remained like that until there was a knock on the door. He stood and opened it to find Ginny peering in at him.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly. Harry nodded and stepped aside, closing the door to the cold air in the hallway as soon as she was in. Before he knew it, Ginny was kissing him. He slid one hand around her waist while the other supported the towel clad to his hips. Ginny broke free and took off her shirt and shorts then reached behind her and locked the door. She was kissing Harry again, on his lips, on his neck. Harry pulled her closer to him and fumbled with the clasp on her bra. Soon it was off and he placed his hands on her breasts. He trailed his fingers on her nipples then bent down and kissed all around them. Ginny wrapped her hands around his head and lifted his lips up to hers. She worked her tongue into his mouth and he followed her lead, dancing his around hers. Ginny pushed him down so that he was sitting on top of the toilet lid. Then, very slowly she slid off her underwear. Harry felt himself go hard immediately. He longed to have her. He wanted to touch her there. He wanted to make her back arch, make her call out his name. She walked toward him and pulled away the towel he had been so desperately holding onto the entire time. Harry knew what she was about to do. He was at war with himself again. She was wrapping one leg around him. He didn't know what to do. In a matter of seconds he could be inside her. That possibility sounded so good, he wanted her so bad. She was wrapping her other leg around him. He yearned to plunge into her. She was lowering her self onto him.

"Ginny. Ginny stop." He said lamely. She stopped inches from him.

"Yes Harry, what is it? Can it not wait?" She breathed, obviously highly aroused.

"Ginny it can wait. We need to wait." He said quickly. Ginny got up from him and sat on the floor, not bothering for a towel.

"I don't understand what I did wrong. Why won't you have me Harry? Ron and Hermione have done it. I know it's made them happier. I saw them in her room when I walked by. Talking and holding hands, looking at each other like they're- like they're in love." She glanced down at the floor. Harry didn't bother explaining to Ginny that Ron and Hermione hadn't had sex. He crawled down to sit by her and took her hand, pulling her close.

"I love you Ginny Weasley, and it's a shame you didn't know that. And it's even more of a shame that you thought you had to have sex with me to get me to love you." Ginny didn't say anything for a minute. But then she looked up abruptly and squeezed Harry's hand.

"Do you really?" She said softly.

"Of course." He growled. "How could you even wonder?"

"I love you too Harry." She said, pulling him into a kiss.

"Now," he said in a teasing voice. "come here and let me have you." He pulled Ginny on top of him, kissing her deeply and sliding his hand down her back. Then he lay her down and spread her legs, centering himself in between them. He bent forward and whispered in her ear.

"This isn't sex, but I think you'll like it." He kissed down her neck and chest while massaging her lovely, warm flesh. He was tempted to drive a finger in while he was down there, but she was moaning so loud from where he was rubbing already that he didn't want to stop. His kisses reached her naval and he felt the heat coming off of Ginny's skin. He ran his lips down her inner things, causing her to gasp and run her hands through his hair. His mouth drew closer and closer to the warmth that was Ginny. His tongue finally came into contact with that wonderful warmth. Ginny gasped. She tasted delicious. He eagerly slid his tongue along her, concentrating on the small bump he had massaged earlier. Ginny was sucking on her lip and moaning. Harry rolled his tongue along her opening and slid it in quickly, causing Ginny to whimper and he saw her eyes pop.

"Harry- Harry please keep doing that. Please." She begged him. He obeyed and soon Ginny was arching her back, climaxing at his hands.

"Oh Harry." She said, before letting her back fall to the floor again. He pulled her into his arms.

"Yes, love?" He said while tracing patterns on her back.

"That was the best I've ever felt Harry. How did you do that to me?" She sighed and slid further into his arms. Harry stroked her hair and kissed her softly.

"Well, I had some help. You see, there's this girl I know." He felt Ginny tense in his arms.

"And she certainly knows how to turn me on. She has brilliant red hair..." he whispered while his fingers slid closer and closer toward the wonderful area between her thighs. "...everywhere." he finished, pulling his hand back to her naval.

"And she's honestly the sexiest girl I've ever met. She inspires me, you see. Makes me want to do all kinds of things to her." Harry felt Ginny relax in his arms again and laugh.

"Harry Harry. You're really something. Did you know that?" She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"No, I didn't. But you are, that I know well." He kissed her forehead and stood up. Ginny made a face.

"I have to go. And so do you. Didn't you ask Hermione to go to the store with you? It's nearly one o'clock. We still have Diagon Ally to conquer!" Harry felt the weight of all his tasks once again. Ginny seemed to share his feelings because she shooed him out and he swiftly heard the water running. He headed to his room and began unpacking his trunk to look for his school list. After digging for about fifteen minutes, he finally uncovered the wrinkled mass of parchment and attempted to smooth it out. Ginny came through the door gripping a towel to her pale skin. She closed the door and dashed over to her trunk where she stood, sifting through its mass of contents, for several minutes before finally turning around holding dark wash jeans and a gray t-shirt that was artfully splattered with navy and cerulean paint.

"Going to the muggle market?" He said while noting her choice of muggle clothing had drastically improved. Hermione must have seen to that.

"Yes, Hermione suggested it. Said it would be easier seeing as we haven't gone to Gringotts yet and she didn't want to go asking to borrow some galleons. She said all she had was muggle money." She shrugged as if it made no difference and dressed right in front of him, causing his eyes to linger on her ivory skin. Harry watched as she pulled her damp hair into a bun and slid on some tennis shoes. She kissed him deeply before heading out the door, calling Hermione's name. Harry wondered if she had forgotten that Hermione and Ron were alone together, and laughed to himself, imagining the look on her face when she found them snogging yet again.


	5. Chapter 5: Heartbeats

Chapter 5, Heartbeats

An hour and a half later, though what felt like a few seconds to him, Harry awoke to the sounds of bustling footsteps downstairs. He leaped out of bed and rushed down the first of two flights of stairs, nearly tripping, thinking a fight was taking place. He had nearly reached the first step on the second flight before he remembered Ginny and Hermione had gone to the market. He checked his watch and was surprised to find that he had napped that long. He slowed down and by the time he reached the bottom of the stairs all he found were six, grocery-laden sacks. He heard feet thumping up the stairs that led down to the kitchen and soon Hermione's smiling face emerged from the doorway, followed closely by Ron and Ginny.

"Oh, you're up." Hermione said while making her way toward the bags.

"We didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful." Ginny repeated the words he had said to her this morning with a playful smirk. Ron was lifting up two sacks while Ginny and Hermione each grabbed one.

"Now that you're up mate, wanna grab those last two sacks and save me another trip up those stairs? I swear, I'm going to have more muscle in my legs than in my entire body by the time we leave this place." Ron laughed at his own joke and so did Hermione. Ginny rolled her eyes then shot Harry a look that said _my brother is a piece of work_. Harry smiled at her then stooped to pick up the sacks. He followed Ginny down the stairs and sat the sacks on the table next to the the rest and began to help unloading them. Hermione was at work next to him and, having been stuck with the can bag, it took her twice as long to unload as him. She seemed fed up with the 'labor work,' as she called it while muttering under her breath, and wrenched out her wand. She began pointing it at various items, causing them to soar to their desired cupboard and line up neatly on the shelf. Hermione wore an accomplished smile when she had finished the job within a matter of minutes and turned to face everyone.

"So, a late lunch and then Diagon Ally?" She said. Everyone agreed and Ginny began to search through cupboards, pulling out random cans and bags.

"Hermione, did we pick up any gravy? I need it to thicken the mince since I'm making it from scratch." Hermione nodded and flicked her wand, forcing a heavy can to fly quickly through the to air and land gracefully next to the cutting board on which Ginny was slicing potatoes. She got to stirring and whisking like she had that morning, and the smell of garlic and freshly chopped vegetables filled the kitchen. About half an hour went by before Ginny produced a dish of Shepherd's Pie. Harry liked the way her oven mitt-clad hands made her look unnaturally puffy. He found the sight both silly and endearing, because she looked like an eskimo who favored to have patterns of dancing fruit across her gloves, but also, she looked like a mother. A mother who would love her children tenderly, prepare them homemade meals all the time, tuck them in at night...

"Harry...Harry?" He started and was brought away from his day dream and quickly back into reality. He looked up to see Ginny attempting to hand him a plate of steaming pie. He felt his neck go hot, but quickly recovered and laughed.

"Sorry, just thinking about what all I need to buy today." Ginny seemed satisfied with this lie, his flush neck undetected by her, and handed him a fork too. It became quiet while they all dug in. Her cooking was savory and, at the least, the most wonderful thing he'd ever had. After the first bite Hermione looked up.

"Ginny this is exquisite!" She said. Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"'S better than mum's, but don't tell her I told you." He said. Hermione turned and looked at him with a wondering smile. He looked at her and said, in an irritated voice, "What?" However, Harry saw him conceal a smile by shoving another fork-load of food into his mouth when Hermione took his hand under the table, in what she though was a discreet way. She failed to take into consideration that a smiling Ron and two shoulders sloping in at one another were clues enough for both Ginny and him to pick up on. After Harry finished washing all the dishes, which took much insisting on and bargaining (Ginny got to sleep with Harry for another night), they all grabbed their school lists before apparating to Diagon Ally. Once on the busy street, Hermione seemed to go into command-mode.

"Alright then, after Gringotts, I was thinking we could first stop by Flourish & Botts, then make our way down to the Apothecary, next Madam Malkin's, Quality Quidditch Supplies, and..." she paused. "Harry, well, should we go by Eeylops Owl Emporium? I know Ginny was wanting her own owl, and I didn't well, I wasn't sure if you were planning on...buying a new one." She finished quietly. Hedwig's death still stung a little when Harry thought about it. He nodded and Hermione went back to rambling about Ron buying a new broom and new dress robes for Ginny when a thought suddenly struck Harry.

"Wait, new dress robes? A new broom? A new owl? Ron, Ginny, how can you afford all this?" Harry instantly realized that it had come out wrong when both the Weasley's colored at the ears.

"I didn't mean that, I just-"

"It's alright Harry." Ginny said, regaining her composure. "We didn't tell you about dad's promotion?"

"Whaa? No, you didn't! Guys, that's great!" He said, smiling at both of them. He was glad to see the smiles returned.

"Yeah. Dad's salary practically doubled!" Ron said with a proud smile.

"Fantastic!" Harry said. He was so glad for them. The Weasley's had to be the most loving, hardworking, honest people he'd ever met, and he couldn't think of anyone who deserved this more than them. They all set off toward Gringotts with cheerful attitudes that were only to be dampened by the ridiculous worship they seemed to receive from their fellow wizards. Harry was already tired of Daily Prophet writers coming up to him and begging for an interview. Tired of being constantly stared at. And he, even more than Ginny, was so sick of having young witches come up to him and ask for his autograph, often batting their overly mascara'd eyelashes at him while telling him how he was _soooo braveee_ and _soooo handsomeeeee_. Trying to ignore the hundreds of admiring stares paired with whisperings of _he really is the chosen one _that he was receiving,Harry made his way hurriedly up the snowy white steps that led to the shimmering bronze doors of Gringotts. After passing through the second set of doors he entered the familiar marble-paved main lobby. Remembering that the last time he had come he had broken into the Lestrange's vault, preformed the Imperius Curse on a Goblin, and made a dramatic escape on a dragon, he didn't know what kind of welcome to expect. He felt the mood of the room change from busy-body to stiff. He felt many pairs of eyes on his back, taking in his presence. He tried to stroll in casually and managed to trip over the hem of his robe. He ignored the brief snickering he heard. He had reached one of the long marble countertops and looked up at what seemed to be a rather young goblin. He wasn't sure what emotions were playing out across the goblin's face, and wondered what he must be thinking. Harry cleared his throat.

"I need to visit my vault, number-" The goblin cut him off.

"I know your vault number, Harry Potter. We all do. The key?" The goblin peered over the counter at him. His eyes seemed to grow stone still as they commanded that Harry retrieve it and do it quickly. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the aged bronze key he kept with him at all times these days. The goblin snatched it out of his hands, causing Harry to shudder when his long fingernails brushed his skin. The squat goblin hopped down and disappeared beneath eye-level. After a minute or so he emerged and walked swiftly toward Harry.

"Follow me, Harry Potter. I am Gukr." Harry nodded and followed, motioning quickly for the others to come with him. They entered the dark hallway that lead to the underground vaults, and Harry tried to suppress a shiver. The air was damp. He felt Ginny lock her hand in his and he helped her climb into the wooden cart. They were swept swiftly along the tracks and came to a screeching halt in front of the large metal vault. Gukr was already unlocking it by the time Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron had made it out of their carts. The door swung open and Harry was exposed to his familiar large pile of galleons and sickles and knuts, sparkling different shades of gold, silver, and bronze. Harry pulled out the light weight bag he had brought with him and began loading handfuls of galleons into it. He grabbed a few sickles and only a trickle of knuts. The bag felt heavy in his hand. The goblin quietly observed him the entire time, and it made Harry feel awkward. He exited his vault and found the three standing there looking uneasy. He felt someone tap him from behind and jumped. He turned and saw Gurk standing there, looking curiously up at him.

"Harry Potter, you came into my home, into Gringotts, and you thought you could trick us. Thought you could break in undetected. You made a fool of us, exiting on our dragon, our loyal servant. Did you not read the warning inscribed on the wall? Or did you just give our word no mind? Foolish boy, you are. Foolish like all wizards. You take your greater stature and advanced rules to mean you are greater and advanced as a race. You forget it was we who forged your iron. It was we he provided the shield that protected you in battle. Yet so fresh in your mind are the memories of our rebellions. Our cries for equality that you review as outrages of law. Harry Potter, you are unbelievable. But...you kept your word, Harry Potter. You returned the sword of Godric Gryffindor to its creator and rightful owner. And for that, Harry Potter, we goblins honor you. You are truly unbelievable, Harry Potter."

Harry sat stunned, unable to think of an ample response for the speech he had just received. Gurk didn't seem to expect one, for he simply turned and remounted his cart. Harry's mind was still abuzz when he walked out into the bright afternoon light.

"Well that was incredible!" Hermione exclaimed, smiling. "Gurk is such an amazing goblin! Imagine the strength and courage it took to stand up to a wizard, him being a goblin!" Harry tuned out Hermione's equality babble and thought about the long list of things they needed to purchase. He sighed. It would be a long day.

As Hermione had planed, they stopped first by Flourish & Botts. Harry strolled to the section marked HOGWARTS in fancy script and easily located all of his required books that were scattered along that row. He picked up two of each copy, one for him and one for Ron, while Hermione busied herself with gathering her much larger amount of textbooks. By the time they had picked up potions supplies from the Apothecary, bought new dress robes, and spent at least an hour trying to find the perfect broom for Ron (he ended up with a brand new Inferno 2000), Harry was in no mood to go to Eeylops Owl Emporium. But Ginny needed to go and he knew he would regret not having his own owl all year. They walked in and were instantly surrounded by the sound of hooting owls. Ginny walked off toward the back while Harry started up front, strolling down among the many cages. Many pairs of large yellow eyes stared out at him, a few beaks clicking and releasing a soft _hoo_. He almost passed right by a rusted old cage, and wouldn't have taken notice of it if he wouldn't have almost kicked it. He bent down and was a little shocked. A large, black owl with piercing yellow eyes stared at him. A second look revealed that he was not solid black. He had white markings on his face around the eyes and little snowy speckles all down his back. Harry gingerly picked up the cage and the owl hooted loudly at him, but made no move to snap. Harry knew right then that this was the one he wanted.

"How much?" He asked the bulky man behind the counter.

"Ten galleons, fifty sickles." He grunted. A little pricey, but Harry didn't care. He immediately paid and tried to think of a name. After much thought, he decided on Roxin. He thought it sounded mysterious and stealthy, and it fit the owl. Ginny returned from the back with a slightly small, white and grey owl that hooted merrily at her every time she looked at her.

"I'm calling her Willow." She announced, and the owl hooted in agreement. They exited the shop and Hermione checked a list she had held in her hand the entire time.

"Alright, so I say we go back to the house to drop off our things. Then head on over to Flitter's Furniture. We can apparate straight there, it's a few shops down from Fred and George's."

**NOTE: I couldn't bear to have a dead Fred in my novel. No no no. (:

Everyone nodded in agreement, eager to drop the heavy parcels they were lugging around. So they turned on the spot and arrived at the gate of Number 12. They hurried in and set all their bags in the hallway. Hermione flicked her wand and each back traveled up the stairs to, Harry assumed, each of their rooms. They quickly fled through the front door and apparated to the store Hermione described. Harry was surprised he had never noticed this store before, but, then again, when had he ever been in the market for furniture? He headed to the magnificent oak double doors and reached for the shimmering handle. When he opened it, he was hit with the smell of pinewood and Pledge. The store was much larger on the inside then it appeared to be on the outside and Harry could barely see anything besides rows of couches, tables, lamps, chairs, beds, and quirky decorative things that would cause his Aunt Petunia to swoon. He turned around to face Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.

"Alright. Well I suppose I'll give you each a share of what we have left." He said, as he reached inside his money bag. He counted out an even amount in each of their hands and kept his in the bag.

"Uhm, so I guess you guys can get whatever. Uh, go?" He said with a laugh. As he could have guessed, Hermione headed straight toward the towering dark wood bookcases that gleamed with cherry finish. Ron followed her and Harry was left with Ginny.

"Well come on," she began in an irritated voice, "let's go waste these galleons on this stupid mattresses that I don't really need." She smiled at him and led him over.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny spent a total of three hours in that place. By the time they made it home they had purchased: Four grand bookcases, a magnificent globe, cushions, a magically enchanted fireplace, curtains, and a big armchair for Hermione. A mattresses, bed dressings, an area run, a table, a lamp, several chairs, and other odds and ends for Ginny. All Ron bought was a large couch that he had sat on and fallen in love with. And asleep on. Harry bought a new, regal looking dining table and matching chairs that Ginny helped him pick out, and several paintings he found interesting. Plus he bought a new mattress and some end tables (also courtesy of Ginny) for his room, and decided he might as well buy a new lamp while he was at it. Lastly, everyone picked out some new dinner plates, some towels for the bathroom, and Ginny grabbed some nice pots & pans. Hermione even grabbed a charmed broom that swept by itself periodically, while saying something about how much it would help Kreacher. Harry heard Ron snort and try to restrain laughter. They left with their pockets light, having paid extra to have everything transported to their house. It was well worth it. They arrived home to find everything in its place. Hermione's room felt even cozier than before. Her new bookshelves lined one wall, and on the wall opposite them the fireplace had been installed and her new armchair sat smugly in front of it. Ginny's room looked more modern. The bed was up in the loft-space and two globes of light were hanging mid air on each side. A wall mural of a light up view of Paris had been stuck onto the wall behind the bed and the lights in Eiffel Tower twinkled every few minutes. The table had been placed on the opposite side of the vanity and the chairs were creatively placed around the room. Everything was black and white, and it reminded Harry of an old time French film. Ginny adored it. Ron's room looked the exact same, except now there was a giant black couch pushed against one wall. Harry's pretty much did as well, except there was now a new mattress and bed side tables. The single lamp he bought sat lonesomely on the right one.

Harry had just finished packing up his books and things when there was a knock on his door.

"Come on in." He called while closing the lid of his trunk. Ginny walked in and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We should break in that new mattress tonight." She whispered seductively in his ear. Then she let out a laugh and he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll assume you're asking me to sleep in your room instead of mine. And sleep is all we will be doing." He finished sternly. Ginny smiled and nodded before kissing him sweetly. Harry let one of his hands slide to her lower back and pulled her closer. She ran her tongue across his lips and he moaned. He kissed her back one last time before pulling away.

"Dinner first, love?" He asked playfully. She lightly slapped his arm.

"What, am I your cook now?" She teased.

"I hope so, because your food is delicious!" He answered truthfully. Ginny beamed. They headed down stairs to find Ron and Hermione immersed in a tickle fight. Harry laughed to himself and saw Ginny suppress and eye roll. After another mouth watering meal (garlic potatoes and lasagna), Harry escorted Ginny back to her room before quickly leaving to change into his bed clothes. When he came in he found Ginny curled up in one of her many chairs writing away in a journal with a Hermione-ish look of concentration plastered across her face. Her head snapped up when she heard his footsteps and her deer-in-the-headlights look changed into a broad smile.

"Hey." She said while standing up and closing the journal.

"What are you writing?" He asked while pulling her into his arms.

"Oh, just everything going on inside my head." She said, smiling mysteriously. "And a few of the things I want to happen." Before he could ask anymore question she kissed him heatedly and pulled him toward the spiral stairs. He chased her up them and collapsed on her white bedspread. Harry slid his tongue in her mouth and felt her suck on it a bit. He wrapped his arms around her and continued kissing her deeply, feeling his heart transform into an inferno. Ginny moaned and lifted up his shirt, running her hand along his bare chest. He pulled his shirt off and he saw her glance at his torso, taking it in. He saw the lust flicker in her eyes and it made him go mad. He positioned himself between her legs and went back to kissing her and massaging her tongue with his, eating up the pleasure-filled whimpers she released when he lightly pressed his weight on her. She stripped him of his pants while he pulled off hers. Then she lifted her shirt above her head and the sight of her purple bra made him go stiff in his boxers. He ran his hands along her breasts before pulling her into a sitting position. He paused with his trembling hands rested on the clasp of her bra.

"It's okay Harry." She muttered. He waited a second longer and then unhooked it. Ginny sat there patiently while he marveled at her. Although she had been blatantly naked in front of him for the first time this morning, he had been a little busy trying to decide on weather or not to have sex with her, and hadn't paid much attention to her body. Then he slowly placed his hands on her breasts and loved the way they felt, resting in his palms. He had an idea, but was afraid Ginny wouldn't go for it.

"Harry, please, I need you to make me feel good." She breathed while looking him in the eye. Harry immediately lowered his head to her nipple and twirled his tongue around it while gently rubbing the other. Ginny moaned and lay down, taking Harry with her. Harry wanted her so bad, it had never felt like this before. He felt this flaming desire in him to take her and claim her in all ways possible. He tentatively reached down to her panties.

"Harry?" She said, sitting up a little. Her words were like an electric shock. Harry instantly removed his hands and felt him self turn red.

"I'm s-sorry. I uh, I...." He tried to form a sound, but nothing came out.

"Harry, you know what I want. Don't think you were doing something wrong. I was just pleasantly surprised, that's all." She winked at him and Harry felt like he could breath again. Then he felt the desire. He returned his hand her her underwear and slid it in. It was moist and hot against his fingers. He wasn't really sure what to do so he just rubbed lightly in a circle. Ginny moaned.

"Harder Harry." He obeyed and Ginny started panting. Then he slid in two fingers and Ginny gasped. He pumped in and out and Ginny was moaning and saying his name over and over again.

"You like that?" He demanded while pushing his fingers in deeper.

"Yes, ohh keep going in that far, God HARRY." She screamed as he slid the full length of his middle and pointer finger in her. She spread her legs further and Harry kept thrusting. He could feel her muscles tensing.

"H-Harry." She gasped as she climaxed. Harry removed his fingers and Ginny sat up and deliberately sucked on them, slowly rolling her tongue along his knuckles. Harry felt his pulse quicken. She was so sexy. She pushed Harry on his back and removed his boxers, wasting no time. Harry felt awkward being completely naked. Ginny paused for a second, seeming unsure of how to do what he knew she wanted to do. Harry laughed a little and took her hand in his. He wrapped it around his length and then moved her hand up and down on it. Pleasure exploded in him and he felt his grip on her hand unintentionally slacken. Ginny didn't seem to need his help any longer. She increased the speed and Harry moaned her name. This seemed to encourage her. He reached out a free hand and played with her breast and he could feel himself building up.

"OH, GOD I'm going t-ohhhh." He half yelled. He came in Ginny's hand and was afraid he grossed her out, but she simply whipped out her wand and said _scourgify!_ Then she crawled on top of him and kissed him softly. He liked the way their chests rose and fell in harmony and the sound of the _thump thumping_ noise her heart was making. Soon he felt himself slipping into sleep, where he dreamt about Ginny and the way her heartbeat sounded like it was saying _I love you, I love you, I love you_.

A review or two would be nice. (:


End file.
